The present invention relates to a small water vehicle lift. In the prior art, water vehicle lifting devices are well known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,664 to Baldyga discloses a boat hoist including a piston and cylinder unit located within the support column. Roller bearings are provided within the support column and engage the inner surfaces thereof as the hoist lifts and lowers a boat. The present invention differs from the teachings of Baldyga by contemplating the use of a winch located on the top of a piling. The winch employs a flexible cable to lift and lower a platform and wherein a wheel attached to the platform rolls on the outer surface of the piling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,366 to Williamson discloses a boat lift including an H-beam driven into the sea bed and supporting a housing reciprocating with respect to the H-beam, the housing having rollers which roll on inner surfaces of the H-beam. The present invention differs from the teachings of Williamson as contemplating a boat lift including a winch mechanism mounted on the top of a piling, and with a flexible cable interconnected between the winch and a boat supporting platform and wherein the platform has a wheel engaging an outer surface of the piling while the platform is being reciprocated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,067 to Montgomery discloses a boat lift apparatus which allows horizontal as well as vertical movement of the load. The present invention differs from the teachings of Montgomery as contemplating a boat lift allowing vertical reciprocation only and includes a guide wheel attached to the lifting platform which rolls along the outer surface of the support piling for the boat lift to guide the platform in its lifting and lowering movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,940 to Rockwood discloses a load lifting device designed to be used to lift and lower small watercraft including a winch designed to extend or retract a cable to allow for lowering or hoisting of the small watercraft. When the watercraft is lifted to its uppermost position, the extension post of the device may be rotated to swing the watercraft over the adjacent land. Rollers are provided which roll on outer surfaces of the polygonal cross-section support post to perform a guiding function. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rockwood as contemplating a support piling of generally circular cross-section and a single roller mounted on a rear portion of the support platform for the watercraft and which rolls on the outer surface of the piling to guide the platform in its lifting and lowering movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,970 to Basta discloses a low profile watercraft lift with a manually operated winch which operates a take-up drum for a cable attached to the lifting platform. A platform carrier is slidably received within a column. The present invention differs from the teachings of Basta as contemplating a support platform having a wheel facing the support piling for the apparatus, which wheel rolls on the outer surface of the piling to guide the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,082 to Hiller et al. discloses a ship lifting installation which includes motor operated cable winding drums. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hiller et al. as contemplating a small water vehicle lift supported on a piling and wherein the lifting platform has a wheel which rolls on the outer surface of the piling when the platform is being lifted and lowered.